Broken Wings
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Somos angeles a los que nos han quebrado las alas y no podemos regresar al cielo....pero, incluso los seres del limbo, tenemos derecho a nuestras felices navidades" 2º premio en el Cullen Christmas Contest.


_**CULLEN CHRISTMAS CONTEST**_

**Título: B**roken wings.

**Autora: B**loodymaggie81

**Personajes:** Rosalie/Edward (Canon)

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** "Somos angeles a los que han quebrado las alas y no podemos regresar al cielo. Pero incluso para los seres del limbo, se nos está permitido ser felices en navidad." En su primera navidad como vampiro, Rosalie, comprendera que los cambios son irreversibles pero no por eso, tienden a ir a peor.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _Los personajes, pertenecen a S. Meyer. Yo solo beso a Carlisle debajo el muerdago. Y en mis ratos libres. Relato esta historia.**

** ~*~**

_**Broken Wings**_

_**¡Feliz, feliz Navidad, la que hace que nos acordemos de las ilusiones de nuestra infancia, le recuerde al abuelo las alegrías de su juventud, y le transporte al viajero a su chimenea y a su dulce hogar!—**__**Charles Dickens.**_

_**~*~**_

_"Desde el mismo momento que entré en aquel salón del brazo de mi flamante prometido, el tiempo se estancó. Nadie prestaba atención a la decoración; o la suculenta cena de navidad que, con sus olores suaves y sugerentes, estimulaban el apetito; o la novedad de beber champagne, que a pesar de la ley seca __(1)__, corría a raudales por todas las copas. Supuse que todo esto se debía a Royce y sus contactos. Pero aquella noche, ni siquiera el enorme y brillante árbol de navidad repleto de regalos y cubierto de nieve artificial y luces de velas, me eclipsaría a mí, Rosalie Lillian Hale, con mi costoso vestido blanco de seda y piel, mi hermoso pelo dorado recogido en una cascada enredada en miles de horquillas que se simulaban en mis rizos, mi sonrisa radiante, mi ostentoso ramo de rosas blancas en mi mano, y mi brillante y costoso anillo de pedida. Todo eso no servía más que para adornar mi persona; aun cuando me faltase todo aquello, yo sería la más bella. Era el centro de la fiesta._

_Pero gracias a Royce y a todos esos complementos, yo era la representación del ángel de la navidad._

_Y todo lo demás era secundario._

_¿Qué importaba que minutos antes, en mi habitación, hubiese estado disgustada porque mi amiga, Vera, no hubiese sido invitada a la fiesta? Ella no pertenecía a nuestra clase social. Ya le enviaría un bonito regalo._

_¿Qué mientras mi padre nos llevaba a la casa de los King, yo estuviese mirando por la ventanilla y me topase con toda la pobreza que la crisis había provocado? Ellos se lo habrían buscado. Tal vez en aquel instante, un pinchazo en mi corazón me habría recordado que ellos merecían mi compasión. Pero dentro de poco, estaría rodeada de una burbuja dorada que separaría, de forma inexorable, su mundo gris de mi realidad multicolor._

_¿Qué mi madre cada vez que me miraba se le saltaban las lágrimas? Ella tenía que ser más que consciente que me había educado para no ser vulgar._

_¿La gente me miraba y cuchicheaba sin disimular? Tenían todo el derecho. Ellos nunca podrían llegar más alto de lo que estaba yo. _

_¡Que hablasen todo lo que quisiesen mientras sus ojos brillaban al ver algo tan hermoso!_

_Pronto sentí los dedos de Royce introduciéndose en mi boca y mi paladar y lengua captaron una textura tierna de sabor agridulce:_

_"Hum", me deleité con el sabor, "¿Qué es esto, Royce?"_

_"Es un plato francés, querida", me susurró al oído._

_"Es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida."_

_"Solo es una pequeña minucia", se rió. "Prepárate para el resto de tu vida, señorita Hale."_

_"Ésta es la mejor navidad de mi vida", confesé._

_"Eso dímelo el año que viene cuando seas la señora King", me dio una copa de champagne. "Por los mejores tiempos que se avecinan", propuso un brindis. En parte, este gesto lo hacía por mí. Sabía que odiaba el champagne._

_"Por los mejores tiempos", brindé y unas gotas de aquel líquido dorado cayeron en mis zapatos._

_Lo interpreté como un augurio de que pronto me convertiría en una princesa. Mi príncipe se había arrodillado ante mí y me ofrecía un mundo de comodidades y lujos. Un mundo donde el frío y la nieve no existirían para mí…_

_~*~_

_…__Aovillada en el pórtico de la ventana, miraba con fruición como los copos de nieve caían lentamente produciendo un manto blanco en la calle. _

_Tenía sentimientos ambivalentes hacia la nieve._

_La nieve era el precursor de la navidad, y, desde niña siempre había estado esperando aquella época con impaciencia. Ante la desesperación de mis hermanos, era yo quien me llevaba los mejores regalos. Siempre era el renacimiento de que algo grandiosa estaba por suceder._

_Pero también, la nieve había adquirido el significado del fin._

_Royce y sus amigos decidieron acabar con todas mis expectativas, ebrios de alcohol y lujuria, una noche que nevaba. Y la misma noche en que sentía como mi existencia feliz hasta rozar la frivolidad, se escapaba de entre mis dedos a la par que un suspiro._

_Incluso si utilizábamos la metáfora, yo misma era un copo de nieve._

_Hermosa, dura, fría e inerte._

_Y a pesar de aquellos sombríos pensamientos, no podía apartarme de aquella maldita ventana._

_Quizás en aquellas calles nevadas repletas de personas felices y deseosas de llegar al hogar para pasar aquellas fechas con sus seres queridos, veía una encarnación del espíritu de las navidades pasadas. Aquellas que nunca más celebraría._

_Era irónico que Royce tuviese razón y que estas navidades serían muy diferentes a las anteriores. Podría apostar que él nunca imaginó que pasaría estas fiestas debajo de una ostentosa lápida pasto de los gusanos que devorarían su carne._

_Pero incluso en esto, él había tenido más suerte que yo. _

_Para Royce todo había acabado, mientras yo estaba condenada a estar encerrada en un ciclo eterno. Nieve y frío permantemente. Me habían echado del cielo y me sentía como el ángel caído._

_El fantasma de las navidades presentes hizo su aparición en forma de un olor que me hizo revolver el estómago. El ambiente se impregnó de flores de pascua, acebo, muérdago, dulces y cera que provenía de las velas encendidas. Aquello era el prefacio de las peores navidades de mi historia. Sin embargo, algo me decía que lo más cruel estaba por llegar._

_A los olores se juntaron los sonidos._

_Aquello me hizo dejar de soñar en pretérito y caer a la más terrible realidad._

_Yo había estado destinada a vivir en un hogar que parecía más un palacio de cuentos de hadas. _

_En estos instantes, me encontraba en una pequeña casa destartalada._

_Mis padres y mis hermanos, lejos de ser perfectos, habían sido seres humanos. _

_Carlisle, Esme y Edward eran perfectos, hermosos y seres inhumanos sacados de un cuento de terror. Ellos eran vampiros. Y, por supuesto, yo también._

_Siempre había sido el ojito derecho de mi padre y me consentía todos mis caprichos. Carlisle era compasivo pero autoritario y no se dejaba embaucar por mis berrinches._

_Para mi madre, yo había sido su prioridad. _

_Esme, aunque me trataba con ternura y sentía lastima hacia mí, repartía sus cuidados entre los dos sin hacerme ningún tipo de distinción especial._

_Mis hermanos, a mí lado, habían sido insignificantes. De aquellos seres que yo miraba por encima de mi hombro y les veía por consideración de ser sangre de mi sangre. Sin embargo, ellos me habían visto como si fuese algo levemente inferior a una diosa, y habían besado el suelo por donde había pisado._

_Edward era la única persona a quien mi belleza no había conmovido en absoluto. Jamás se había dejado engatusar por ella. Yo le era totalmente indiferente. Ni siquiera me admiraba como si me tratase de la más sublime obra de arte jamás lograda y que un entendido en arte se quedaría horas mirando totalmente embelesado. Si él me dedicaba una sencilla mirada, solo podía ver un opaco sentido de la más absoluta apatía. Nunca sabría qué sería lo que más me irritaba de Edward: su frialdad hacia mi magnificencia o que él era una criatura mucho más hermosa que yo. Sentía una punzada de celos ante aquella realidad tan evidente._

_Mas para Edward, la belleza no era un arma. Nunca parecía interesarse por nada que tuviese que con ese don._

_O tal vez, había comprendido mucho mejor que yo, que la belleza se podía convertir en una maldición para quien la obtuviese._

_Siempre tendría en mi mente la pregunta de si hubiera estada sentada, junto a mi familia, comiendo el pavo de navidad de haber sido menos agraciada. Nunca encontraría la respuesta._

_Siempre sería bellísima, inmortal, infeliz y solitaria por el resto de la eternidad._

_Por lo tanto me era inconcebible comprender a que se debía tanto ambiente de pseudofelicidad que se había instaurado en aquella casa. No veía la lógica a festejar algo completamente humano si nosotros no lo eramos. Además de que no había motivo para celebrar nada._

_¿Dónde estaba el sentido común? ¿Era yo la única que lo veía así?_

_Pues así parecía, porque desde luego, Esme y Edward estaban muy ocupados decorando la casa entre canticos y risas._

_Despreciativamente, les observé desde el rabillo del ojo mientras Esme iba colocando las guirnaldas y las flores de pascua en cada rincón de la casa, y Edward se encargaba de montar aquel ridículo abeto que él y Carlisle habían cortado, de manera no muy legal, en el bosque y utilizarían como árbol de navidad._

_A lo mejor era lo más coherente que le recordase el ridículo que hacía saltando de rincón en rincón, colocando en los adornos bastoncitos dulces de navidad y velas de color rojo y verde, con un gorro de Santa Claus que había también había puesto a Esme en la cabeza, con una comportamiento más similar a un duendecillo ayudante de Santa Claus que un supuesto vampiro adulto que se suponía que era._

_Que se comportase como un párvulo, me traía sin cuidado. Pero, por lo menos, le agradecería que dejase de silbar "Jingle bells"._

_Edward no protestó en absoluto, pero por la sonrisa guasona que sus labios dibujaban, comprendí que no iba a parar._

_Por el contrario, aumentó el sonido del silbido._

_Bufé en señal de protesta._

_—Edward—le reprobó Esme del mismo modo que a un niño travieso—, a Rosalie no le gusta esa canción._

_Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y cambió a "Dulce navidad"._

_Estaba maldiciéndole mentalmente, cuando al mismo ritmo de un pestañeo humano, él estaba enfrente de mí, mostrándome una sonrisa brillante. Tenía que admitir que consiguió eclipsarme con su hermoso rostro a centímetros de mí, y sorprenderme debido a su rapidez, a pesar de tratarse de una de nuestras características._

_Al ver como se incrementaba su sonrisa felina y se iba acercando a mí, hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del mío, contuve el aliento y me quedé cohibida. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacer?..._

_—Rosalie—me susurró con voz melosa—, me temo que tendré que besarte para que te conviertas de princesa a rana. Por lo menos, croando serás menos molesta que con tu ronroneo mental. —Empezó a ponerme morritos—En el fondo, te mueres de ganas porque te dé un beso…Y estas navidades, puedes estar de suerte—hizo el gesto con sus labios de que me iba a besar de forma continua._

_— ¡Apártate de mí!—Intenté empujarle, pero se apartó rápidamente._

_— ¡Ah, ah, ah!—movió la cabeza en modo de negación—, Rose, querida, hay que cumplir con la tradición—subió los ojos hacia la ventana y yo le imité. Había colgado una ramita de acebo y nosotros estábamos justamente debajo. —Si no me das un besito, tendrás mala suerte durante el resto del año._

_¡Ojala solo fuese durante el resto del año!_

_—Déjame en paz—intenté volver a empujarle, pero él, hábilmente se escabulló saltando de ventana en ventana poniendo el acebo._

_Me preguntaba si había emborrachado al puma antes de beberse su sangre a base de ponche navideño._

_— ¡Edward, Rosalie!—nos llamó Esme mientras transportaba una caja y se sentaba alrededor del árbol, —venid; es hora de adornar el árbol de navidad—empezó a sacar diversos adornos y colocarlos en las ramas._

_Edward se sentó al lado de Esme de inmediato y empezó a juguetear con los adornos hasta que Esme se lo quitó de las manos y le regañó:_

_—Cariño, es de mala educación empezar a poner los adornos hasta que no estemos todos—me miró y volví la cabeza fingiendo observar el espectáculo de la calle._

_—La princesa no se junta con la plebe—masculló Edward con una nota de mal humor en su voz. —No vendrá a ayudarnos._

_—Rosalie, ¿Por qué no vienes a colocar los adornos de navidad con nosotros? Es algo que solemos hacer en familia. Solo que es una lástima que Carlisle trabaje hasta tan tarde. Seguramente, le hubiera gustado estar aquí._

_Me concentré más en mi trabajo de mirar sin ver mientras intentaba que toda la rabia que tenía acumulada en el cuerpo no escapase. _

_¿Familia? Nosotros no podíamos ser una verdadera familia por mucho que jugásemos a ser humanos. Me negaba a participar en aquella pantomima._

_Fui consciente del bufido que emitió Edward al oír mis pensamientos. Nadie le llamaba a husmear en mis asuntos._

_— ¿Rosalie?—insistió Esme de nuevo._

_—No creo que debamos insistir más, Esme. —Podía intuir como Edward se encogía de hombros. —Nos las apañaremos._

_Y entre risas y bromas, que hacían que me doliesen los oídos y algo en mi interior se rompiese, se concentraron en su tarea, que realizaron con fruición y dedicación hasta colocar miles de campanitas, angelitos, bolas de cristal y pequeñas velas aromáticas._

_¡Pufff! ¿Se atrevían a llamar a eso árbol de navidad? Tendrían que haber ido a más reuniones de sociedad, entonces hubiesen visto lo que era bueno de verdad._

_—Un buen trabajo—alabó Esme al poner la estrella en la copa del árbol._

_—Magnifico—coincidió Edward—, pero echo de menos algo. Siempre hemos puesto los calcetines en la chimenea para que cuando llegase Santa Claus, nos dejase los regalos. Pero creo que se nos ha olvidado ese detalle._

_Intenté mantener el control para no girarme y gritarle cuatro cosas. ¿Como podía ser tan infantil? Ya era lo suficientemente adulto como para creer en todas esas tonterías que les contaban a los niños para que fuesen buenos. ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué inmadurez!_

_Aun fue más grotesco cuando Esme sonrió ampliamente y salió del comedor para venir cargada con una especie de artilugio de grandes dimensiones de madera pintado de rojo y marrón, y que parecía tener forma de… ¿reno?..._

_…Estaba empezando a pensar que la insensatez era algo que se contagiaba. Y más en estas fechas._

_Edward parecía tan encantado que se olvidó leer mi mente y contaminarse con todo el veneno que me corroía._

_— ¡Lo has hecho!—Palmoteó feliz— ¡Has hecho una caja para guardar los regalos! ¡Es magnífica!—Se abalanzó sobre Esme poniéndole los brazos sobre sus hombros y apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de éstos._

_—Creo que si ponemos una caja en forma de reno__que guía el trineo, Santa Claus estará más feliz y nos traerá más regalos._

_De pronto, Edward frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios._

_Esme le miró con preocupación:_

_— ¿Hay algo malo, Edward?—Inquirió angustiada._

_—…En realidad, podrías haber hecho la caja con la forma del ángel, como habías planeado en un principio, Esme—chasqueó la lengua en gesto de de fingida ansiedad. —Ahora cada vez que miré al reno, me voy a acordar de todos los parientes de Rudolph __(2)__ que he sacrificado para alimentarme. Este año me quedo sin regalo._

_— ¡Eso no es así, Edward!—Esme le besó en la sien—Santa Claus sabe que hemos sido buenos. Ya verás cuantos regalos nos van a traer._

_Por mí se podía ahorrar mi regalo. Lo que verdaderamente quería, me lo arrebataron a expensas de conseguirlo y nunca más lo volvería a recuperar._

_—Entonces, creo que Santa Claus me ha traído un tocadiscos que se encuentra en el armario del despacho de Carlisle, y que sirve para simular el otro regalo sorpresa._

_Esme le propinó una fuerte colleja._

_— ¡No debes leer la mente a Santa Claus!—le reprendió simulando un enfado que estaba muy lejos de sentir._

_— ¡Oh!—Edward se acarició la nuca—, ¿Ni siquiera para decirle a la reina de hielo cual es su regalo?—Estaba claro que se refería a mí._

_Esme le volvió a pegar una colleja:_

_— ¡Mucho menos decirle a Rosalie su regalo!_

_Edward soltó una carcajada corrosiva. Señal de que iba a decir algo contra mí._

_—A ella le importa muy poco que le hayamos comprado un regalo—escupió venenosamente. Si hubiese apostado, hubiese ganado. —Yo creo que no le importa nada._

_Esme se limitó a suspirar._

_— ¿Qué?—protestó airado. —Ella se ha lavado las manos en todo este asunto. No ha querido participar en nada de todo lo que hemos hecho para celebrar las fiestas._

_Esme le abrazó con fuerza, y en el fondo de mi corazón, me dio una punzada de celos. Nadie había tenido un contacto así conmigo._

_—Es duro para ella. Estas son sus primeras navidades con su nueva condición…—le recordó en un susurro. —Ten paciencia. Todo se acabará arreglando._

_Edward movió la cabeza como si no creyese en las palabras de Esme. Era lo único que él y yo habíamos coincidido._

_Un extraño olor a vainilla, canela, limón y chocolate dilató las aletas de mi nariz. Aquel olor me recordaba a las galletas navideñas. No podía creerme que estuviesen tan metidos en su papel de humanos como para hacer galletas y comérsela._

_— ¡Oh, hay que sacar las galletas del horno!—Esme se desembarazó del abrazo de Edward y fue corriendo a la cocina— ¡Edward, ve sacando las cajas para colocar las galletas!_

_¡Oh, no! ¡Sí las habían hecho!_

_—Todas las navidades, hacemos galletas para llevarlas al hospital donde trabaja Carlisle y las repartimos a los enfermos. En estas fechas, ningún médico quiere encargarse de los enfermos y Carlisle no puede negarse. Así celebramos las navidades con él y después, a las doce de la noche, volvemos a casa y abrimos los regalos. —Edward se dirigió por primera vez a mí, explicando su agenda navideña._

_—No tienes que darme explicaciones de lo que tenéis planeado. —Le espeté con dureza._

_Se limitó a resoplar quitándose un mechón de pelo con impaciencia:_

_—Por mí, chica de oro, como si te quieres pudrir con todos tus fantasmas, pero a Carlisle y a Esme les hace ilusión que vayas. Así que haznos un favor a todos, deja de lloriquear por lo que ya no puede ser y empieza a comportarte de manera más altruista. _

_Sentí como si me pegasen un pinchazo que me obligase a incorporarme y, de dos zancadas, estaba en pie, enfrentándome a él._

_A pesar de mi aspecto aterrador, él no se dejó intimidar y me miró con fiereza. No me dejé amedrentar por eso y levanté la cabeza con mucho orgullo demostrándole que no le tenía ningún miedo:_

_—Si no te gusta lo que ves en mi mente, deja de indagar en ella—le apunté con un dedo. —Nadie te ha pedido que te metieses en lo que no te convenía. _

_—Tus pensamientos gritan demasiado para ser ignorados—me recriminó. —De todas formas, tu expresión de amargada nos está diciendo todo… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo no puedes dejar de pensar en ti misma? No eres la única que está atrapada en esto, Rosalie. Pero, al contrario que tú, intentamos pasar página y mirar al presente._

_— ¿Me estás diciendo que olvide todo lo que he sido por algo que no me gusta ser?—Inquirí airada. —Per si tú mismo eres el primero que odias estar en tu piel. ¡Eres un hipócrita! ¡Por lo tanto, tú no tienes derecho a decirme como debo comportarme!_

_— ¡Intento estar alegre por Carlisle y Esme!—me gritó—Ellos se merecen tener una navidad en condiciones. Y no voy a permitirte que lo arruines todo por tus berrinches de niña mimada y consentida._

_— ¡No permito que nadie me diga esas cosas!—Le advertí._

_Edward se rió sarcásticamente:_

_—Siempre hay una primera vez para algo, ¿no?—me avisó. —Y me temo, querida, que ésta no va a ser la última vez. Si te gusta recrearte en tu propia pena y lamerte tus heridas, por mí estupendo. Pronto comprenderás que rodearte del fantasma de las navidades pasadas no es la mejor compañía. Puedes correr el riesgo de acabar completamente sola. Pero intenta no contagiar a los demás toda tu rabia cuando queremos estar en paz._

_—Para creerte un buen lector de mentes, no veo que hayas dado ninguna. —Me defendí. —No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento. Ni siquiera creo que te importe._

_—Tienes razón, —confirmó, —no me importa._

_— ¡Vete al infierno!—Gruñí._

_Edward estaba a punto de replicarme algo, cuando Esme, con una bandeja de galletas, intervino en nuestra discusión:_

_—Chicos, no es bueno discutir en navidad—nos regañó como si nos tratásemos de dos colegiales. — ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?_

_Como siempre, el sabelotodo de Edward tuvo que abrir su enorme boca primero:_

_—Aquí, la princesita que todo lo que toca se convierte en oro—me limité a poner los ojos en blanco ante mi nuevo mote, —no está contenta con la manera de celebrar nuestras navidades, y hasta que no las arruine, no va a parar—me acusó._

_—Edward, —Esme arrastró las palabras como si estuviese echando un sermón que había repetido miles de veces, —recuerda lo que te he dicho antes._

_—Ya lo sé, —Empezó a gesticular de manera nerviosa y elevar el tono de voz, —pero ella no lo está poniendo fácil. Quiere algo que no puede tener. ¿Te la imaginas yendo con nosotros a repartir galletas? ¡Nos va a amargar la existencia! Y los niños se le van a atragantar las galletas…—suspiró. —Estoy deseando que Santa Claus venga a medianoche para regalársela a él y que se la lleve al polo norte. Pero creo que si hago esto, me arriesgo a no tener regalos de navidad en cien años._

_¿Habían dicho que yo tenía que repartir galletas con ellos? ¡Oh, no! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!_

_—Es una broma, ¿verdad?—recé para que solo fuese un farol. Yo no podía hacer eso. No podía juntarme con la chusmas…y mucho menos, si estos eran humanos. Solo hacía unos meses que yo era un vampiro._

_—Carlisle cree que si te vigilamos lo suficiente, te controlarás. —Edward respondió a mis pensamientos. Entonces, mis peores temores se realizaron. _

_Yo tenía que rebajarme al nivel de todos aquellos desgraciados. Yo, Rosalie Hale, que un año antes me hubiese limitado a ignorarles mientras me paseaba por las calles con mi vestido de última moda y mis bolsas repletas de regalos y ellos me miraban como si un ángel hubiese dejado su estela. _

_¡Que alguien me despertase de esta pesadilla!_

_Edward curvó sus labios en una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras me iba dictando mi sentencia:_

_— ¡No te quejes tanto!—simuló hacer un puchero. —A mí me ha tocado vigilarte para que no pase nada. Y así de paso me aseguraré que no vas a desilusionar a los niños contándoles que Santa Claus solo es un invento de los padres para que se porten bien en navidades. ¡No vas a estropear más la noche a nadie!_

_—No tengo intención de estropear a nadie la noche, porque no pienso ir a ninguna parte. —Les informé. —Todo esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo._

_— ¿Cómo que no vas a ir, Rosalie?—Inquirió Esme preocupada. —Esto es algo que hacemos en familia y tú formas parte de la familia._

_—Pero yo no quiero hacer esto. —Intenté reprimir un pisotón en las maderas del suelo. —No estoy acostumbrada a hacer nada de lo que hacéis vosotros y vuestros planes para celebrar me parecen…ridículos. En primer lugar, yo no pienso que tenga nada que celebrar. Además, habéis hecho lo que queríais sin consultármelo a mí… ¡Eso no es justo!_

_—Perdona que te diga, Rosalie, pero las cosas no son así. —El normalmente dulce rostro de Esme, adquirió facciones duras y la voz se volvió fría e impersonal, señal de que estaba disgustada. Lo cual me importaba muy poco, por no decir nada. —Hemos estado toda la semana implorándote y pidiéndote que nos ayudases con todos los preparativos. Hemos ido a comprar los regalos y los adornos; fuimos al bosque a buscar un árbol adecuado; hemos tenido que resignarnos a cocinar para hacer galletas; me he pasado armando esta caja de madera—señaló al reno que estaba en pie del árbol de navidad, que contemplaba la discusión con una fingida sonrisa pintada con un pincel negro,—durante una semana para ser algo más original a la hora de recibir los regalos; hemos limpiado, recogido y adornado la casa y hemos estado durante semanas enteras planeando este día. En todas estas acciones, te hemos pedido opinión y consejo, pero no solo has decidido no ayudarnos, si no también poner impedimentos.—Intentó acercarse a mí, en pos conciliadora, pero yo rechacé su gesto en un rápido movimiento.—Aun así, me haría mucha ilusión que fueses, pero tendremos que respetarte si decides que no. Pero espero que entres en razón y comprendas, que aun así, hay muchas cosas que celebrar._

_Estaba a punto de replicarla que yo no tenía nada que celebrar, cuando la puerta se abrió y Carlisle apareció en casa, antes de la hora acostumbrada._

_—Es solo un momento. —Se disculpó mientras se acercaba a su mujer admirando la pobre decoración. —Se me había olvidado recoger una cosa y me vuelvo a la consulta. —Besó la frente de Esme y su sonrisa se congeló al ver nuestros semblantes. — ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo mientras estaba fuera?_

_—Nada. —Edward se encogió los hombros mientras hablaba con irritable indiferencia. —Le hemos dicho a Rosalie que te vas a disfrazar de Santa Claus y le ha entrado el pánico._

_Carlisle me miró penetrantemente, y tuve el impulso de mirar hacia otro lado._

_—Rosalie, ¿Hay algún problema?—preguntó de manera cordial._

_Me armé de valor y decidí decir todo lo que tenía guardado:_

_—Esto no tiene sentido. Estamos celebrando algo que no sentimos en absoluto._

_— ¿Qué es lo que no sientes en absoluto?—Carlisle pasó el brazo por los hombros de Esme sin quitar su mirada de mí. Por sus expresiones, comprendí que él también apoyaba todo este circo._

_—Yo no estoy feliz, no tengo motivos para celebrar nada._

_— ¿Qué tal si piensas esto, Rosalie?—Carlisle intentó razonar conmigo. —Por muy mal que nos parezcan que van las cosas, siempre habrá algo que debamos celebrar. En la vida hay pequeños claros de felicidad entre los nubarrones. Y cada uno de esos claro, merece la pena de ser celebrados. Sé cómo te sientes. Yo he estado pensando lo mismo durante doscientos años hasta que encontré mis motivos de celebración. —Apoyó el brazo en Edward para atraerlo hacia él. —Tal vez, hemos sido injustos contigo, y no hemos tenido en cuenta…_

_— ¡De injustos, nada!—Interrumpió Edward, protestando. —Hemos tenido toda clase de consideraciones con ella, Carlisle. No me parece bien que tengamos que cambiar nuestros hábitos por sus caprichos._

_—Edward, — le hizo callar Carlisle de manera razonada, —tal vez deberíamos haberle preguntado si deseaba hacer algo especial en navidad. —Esta vez se dirigió a mí. — Pensamos erróneamente que te gustaría festejarlo a nuestra manera; aparte de tratarse de tu primera navidad con nosotros y tus…circunstancias…—resoplé para quitarme un mechón de mi cabello de manera impaciente—…Lo siento tanto. No hemos pensado en lo que te gustaría. Quizás para el año que viene, podamos hacer algo más acorde a tu gusto. Al fin y al cabo, que importa lo que hagamos con tal de estar todos juntos._

_Me sentí totalmente sola aislada frente a ellos. ¿No se suponía que Carlisle era el más sensato? ¿Qué hacía apoyando todo este disparate?_

_Toda la sensación de angustia acumulada en mi cuerpo se convirtió en rabia, y al no poder soportar como ésta me corroía, decidí expulsarla todo para el exterior:_

_— ¡Me niego a fingir algo que no soy! ¡No soy una niña a la cual le tienen que decir que sonría cuando lo único que quiere es llorar!—grité con todas las fuerzas que mis pulmones me permitían sin rebosar el umbral del dolor— ¡Las navidades no están hechas para nosotros! ¡No somos humanos! ¡Los monstruos no tenemos derecho a ser felices!...—me trabé e intenté seguir adelante con las palabras trabadas—…No he hecho nada para merecerme todo esto. Yo no pedí convertirme un una criatura de cuento de terror. No había derecho a arrebatarme una vida._

_—Ya sabes quién es el culpable de todo lo que te pasa. —Intervino Edward. Su voz era fría e impersonal sin denotar la rabia con la que brillaban sus ojos. —La misma persona que te había prometido el cielo a tus pies, fue la que te condujo a lo que eres ahora. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa; Carlisle creyó que merecías una segunda oportunidad y por eso estás aquí, fastidiándonos la navidad. Deberías estar agradecida, porque no a todo el mundo se le han concedido segundas oportunidades._

_¿Segunda oportunidad? Esto no era una oportunidad. Se trataba de una condena…_

_…¿Cómo hacerles entender que esta fiesta no era para nosotros?_

_Miré para todos lados y me topé con la feliz mirada de aquel Rudolph de madera. Y también me encontré que la chimenea estaba encendida. Algo se me cruzó por la mente. Si ellos no querían entender por las buenas que no podíamos celebrar las fiestas, tendría que hacérselo entender por las malas._

_Y antes de que a Edward me leyese la mente y tuviese tiempo de actuar, me moví rápidamente hacia Rudolph y, de una patada lo lancé hacia la chimenea, donde después de desintegrarse en miles de astillas, me llegó el olor a madera y barniz quemados al son del grito de angustia de Esme._

_No sentí absolutamente dentro de mí, hasta que una presión increíblemente dolorosa se posó en mi muñeca. Era tan intensa que doblegó mi cuerpo hasta hacerlo girar, y encontrarme cara a cara con un Edward con las facciones de su cara contraídas por la rabia._

_Me zarandeó con violencia mientras escupía las palabras llenas de cólera:_

_—Hasta que no has parado, no has estado contenta, ¿verdad?—Su aliento me quemaba la cara. Lo interpreté como que estaba furioso. Y, lo tenía que admitir, sentí miedo. — ¡De verdad, que me alegro! ¡Me alegro de todo corazón!... ¡Porque gracias a ti, estas navidades vamos a ser un poco más miserables de lo que ya somos en días cotidianos!_

_— ¡Me haces daño!—protesté dolorida._

_Edward soltó mi muñeca y me dio un fuerte empujón que me hizo perder el equilibrio y caerme de espaldas al suelo._

_Como acto reflejo, volví la cabeza para enfrentarme a él y obligarle a excusarse por comportarse como un autentico bruto. Pero cuando mis ojos quedaron atrapados en los suyos, capté una inmensidad de sentimientos que me anudaron la garganta y me hicieron que mi inmóvil corazón me pesase tanto como el plomo._

_Por supuesto había rabia, pero lo que me imantaba en el suelo, consiguiendo que fuese incapaz de moverme de allí, fue la decepción y la tristeza por haberles roto su única vía de escape para rozar la esperanza de que había algo bueno en esta existencia. _

_Me sentí fulminada por un rayo y, acumulando en mi propio rencor y resentimiento, añadí el horrible sentimiento de culpa. _

_Más que nunca, deseé con todas mis fuerzas, que aquella noche que estaba a punto de morir, Carlisle no me hubiese encontrado, y mi cuerpo malherido hubiese sido enterrado por la nieve._

_—Creo que eso es lo único sensato que has pensado en este día. —La crueldad que destilaba la voz de Edward acabó por rematarme. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir, pero yo no hice ningún amago de defenderme. Tenía toda la razón; por lo que decidí esperar con paciente pena lo que me diría. —Es la idea más estúpida que se le ha ocurrido a Carlisle sus más de doscientos años de existencia. Si no te hubiese salvado, ahora mismo, estaríamos tranquilos. Cada vez que pienso que gente mejor que tú ha muerto sin poder ofrecérsele esta oportunidad…—No terminó la frase y, de un rápido giro me volvió la espalda y se dirigió a su cuarto de dos zancadas._

_Dio un portazo tan fuerte que consiguió que, parte de la pared del salón se agrietase, y un par de adornos de navidad se cayesen al suelo y se hiciesen añicos._

_Carlisle y Esme miraban el espectáculo con caras sombrías y sin saber que hacer o que decir. ¡Desde luego que yo no quería su compasión! Para mí se habría convertido en el mayor de los insultos._

_Recobré fuerzas para levantarme y enfrentándome a ellos, les grité, conteniendo los sollozos que amenazaban con estallar:_

_— ¡Sabéis que él tiene razón!—Grité con un dolor tan similar que podía haber pasado por furia— ¡Yo no os pedí absolutamente nada! ¡Si aquella noche no me hubieseis encontrado, todo habría terminado! ¡Nadie se merece esto!..._

_—Pues es una lástima que pienses así, Rosalie. —Me interrumpió Carlisle en voz baja y afligida; lo cual me hizo sentí aun más miserable que todos los insultos que Edward había vertido sobre mí. —Porque yo nunca me arrepentiré de haberte salvado aquella noche. Y aunque ahora mismo, no veas la luz en el túnel, siempre hay razones que nos impulsan a seguir adelante. A pesar de todo lo que pienses, no merecías perdértelo porque un infame te hubiese arrebatado tu vida demasiado pronto._

_Moví la cabeza de un lado para otro como una niña pequeña. No quería seguir escuchando. Las paredes de aquella casa empezaron a estrecharse y me sentí claustrofóbica. Necesitaba aire ahora mismo. No más palabras que rompiesen mi coraza e hiciesen saltar por los aires todas mis defensas. Necesitaba salir ya._

_Era sencillo; se trataba de ir andando y no mirar atrás nunca. Sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba caminando hacia ninguna parte, sin abrigo y con mis cabellos esparcidos por el viento, mientras los copos de nieve me rodeaban._

_Algunos humanos me miraban con compasión mientras me veían caminar deprisa._

_— ¡Pobre chica!—Oí murmurar a una mujer— ¡Se va a congelar!_

_Intenté no echarme a reir en su cara. Si ella supiese. _

_No tenía frío. Yo misma era fría, como esas hermosas estatuas de hielo que servían para adornar los jardines. _

_Sin embargo, una sensación amarga me embargó. Ella no se había fijado en lo hermosa que era. Me tenía lastima… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cuánto odiaba ese sentimiento! Yo era Rosalie Hale, y debía estar por encima de eso._

_Por mis ojos pasaban destellos de luces que se juntaban con música y colores. Pero era algo que me era tan ajeno._

_Incluso pasaba impasible entre la multitud. _

_Los ricos llenaban el maletero de su coche con multitud de paquete de regalos, mientras se alisaban sus ropas para prepararse a asistir a una gran fiesta._

_Los pobres se limitaban a recordar el espíritu de la navidad para conseguir algo de dinero para seguir adelante._

_No había ni un harapo de caridad en mí hacia su desgraciada situación. _

_Su corazón latía dentro de su pecho y desperdiciaban cada halito de vida en el vaho que expulsaban al respirar o al hablar. ¿Cómo no se podían dar cuenta que tenían algo tan valioso como una vida humana? A mí lo único que me quedaba era futuro. Y un futuro muy largo y oscuro._

_Comprendí que mi marcha sinsentido no era así, y que los pasos que estaba dando, me dirigían a un lugar determinado. _

_El fantasma de las navidades pasadas me susurraba al oído que yo tenía que volver allí. Al lugar donde yo había sido más feliz. _

_Aquello era más fuerte que yo. Si no podía volver a pasar unas navidades felices, por lo menos las intentaría revivir en mis recuerdos._

_¿Cómo estaría mi familia? ¿Cómo se habrían tomado mi perdida?_

_Tan vez era un consuelo muy limitado, pero me gustaría que mi madre comprendiese de alguna forma, que a pesar de todo, yo me encontraba bien, y estuviese donde estuviese, mis pensamientos estaban con ellos. _

_No era tan tonta de presentarme tan repentinamente. Conocía las reglas a la perfección, y lo que menos quería, era condenar a mis padres y hermanos por mi tonto sentimiento de nostalgia. Pero de alguna manera, yo me haría notar y ellos comprenderían mi mensaje aun sin verme, oírme. Pero ellos lo sabrían._

_Esa idea me aligeró parte de mi pena y a cada paso que me acercaba más a lo que había sido mi hogar, parecía hacer que mi corazón se acelerase, aunque fuese fisiológicamente imposible._

_Al llegar al jardín que pertenecía a mi casa, me sorprendió verle tan cuidado y lleno de luces, pero aun más que hubiese un montón de coches de último modelo, aparcados. Una multitud de gente vestida con elegancia y distinción iba en una única dirección. A mi casa ¿Qué se suponía que era esto?_

_Seguí aquel camino en pos de su dirección mientras el sonido de sus risas y de sus absurdas conversaciones sobre, si su vestido era de mejor calidad que el de fulanita, o menganita llevaba el mismo vestido del año anterior porque su marido se había arruinado con la crisis, o que esta fiesta iba a ser mejor que el año pasado por no llevar a los molestos niños a la fiesta…_

_…¿Fiesta? ¿Mis padres estaban celebrando una fiesta? ¿Después de todo lo ocurrido? Se suponía que estas navidades no tendrían que ser alegres para ellos._

_Tenía que entrar allí para indagar qué diablos estaba sucediendo allí. _

_Pero al intentar entrar, una de aquellas distinguidas señoras me lanzó una fría mirada que me dejó estática en el sitio. _

_Supuestamente, yo podría haberla paralizado o aterrado. Era mil veces más imponente y mi fortaleza superaba a la suya._

_El terror se adueño de mí, a pesar de todas aquellas ventajas. _

_¿Me habría reconocido? _

_No lo parecía. _

_Sencillamente, me dedicó una mirada llena de reproches por el simple hecho de estar ahí. Me echó una ojeada de arriba abajo, y al seguir la trayectoria de sus ojos, me topé con el problema._

_Había salido de casa con lo puesto: unas botas de tacón desgastadas, una falda negra deshilachada y manchada de barro por los bordes y una camisa blanca totalmente calada. No hacía falta un espejo para saber cuan caótico estaba mi pelo suelto y mojado._

_Y por eso aquella mirada inquisitorial me dejó aterrada. No era una amenaza. Era una indicación. Sencillamente, no invitada._

_Pasaron unos escasos y eternos segundos hasta dejó de mirarme y entró al confort y al calor de aquel lugar, dejándome totalmente desolada en medio de la nevada._

_Sin nadie a mi alrededor, caminé hasta los columpios donde tantas horas de mi infancia había gastado, y sentándome pude ser testigo de aquel dantesco espectáculo de color dorado._

_En aquel momento, el oro me parecía tan frío y tan exánime. _

_Y yo quería calor. Aquel calor que faltaba en mi cuerpo y yo extrañaba._

_Y en medio de aquella burbuja dorada llena de música navideña, champagne, comidas suculentas y vestidos de últimos diseños, se encontraba mi madre. Mi radiante, hermosa y frívola madre con radiante vestido morado y una copa de champagne en la mano, siendo el centro de la fiesta. Y mi padre, estirado y elegantemente vestido con un frac, mientras se regodeaba con la gente de mayor nivel económico. _

_Era inútil preguntarme qué había pasado. Si removía mis recuerdos, podría hallar la respuesta._

_Aun podía recordar aquella navidad, cuando yo tenía diez años, que me encontraba tirada en la cama, llorando y berreando porque un coche había atropellado a bola de nieve, mi gato, y lo que menos me apetecía era ir a una fiesta de navidad a divertirme._

_Pero, mi madre, sin hacer caso a mi llanto, entró apabullando a mi cuarto, sacó mi mejor vestido del armario, me sacó a rastras de la cama y me desnudó para tomar un baño. Después ella misma, se encargó de vestirme y peinarme. Las mejillas me dolieron cuando ella me las pellizcó para ensalzar mi piel de porcelana con el escarlata de estas._

_Me llevó hasta un espejo y me dijo:_

_"__Este es el secreto para triunfar, Rosalie__", me señaló la imagen del espejo. "__Deja tus lágrimas dentro del espejo, y haz que tu reflejo sonría y sácalo al exterior. Así serás siempre lo que la gente quiere que seas. Y dependiendo de lo que te digan, eso te ayudara a subir o a bajar. Recuérdalo, la imagen lo es todo."_

_Era una realidad cruda. Mi madre me había dado el mismo valor que a un gato muerto, y la pena por mi perdida solo la consumiría hasta lo socialmente respetable. Después, yo nunca habría existido. De haberlo hecho, solo sería una lacra para su ascenso social._

_Unas palabras, diametralmente opuestas, acudían a mi mente:_

_"¿Qué pasaría si yo ahora mismo te dijese que quiero estudiar medicina?"__, me oí a mi misma preguntar de manera burlona a Carlisle, mientras éste preparaba sus utensilios en su maletín. _

_Había sido una pregunta bastante retorica. Intuía que me respondería que yo no tenía que estudiar si era bonita y educada._

_Por lo que su tranquila respuesta, me dejó totalmente anonadada:_

_"__Pues debes saber, Rosalie, que te va a costar más que a los humanos por el tema del control de la sangre__", me repuso tranquilamente. Parpadeé dos veces antes de comprender que hablaba completamente en serio. "__Pero veo en ti la suficiente tenacidad como para conseguirlo. Serás, como Edward, una médico magnifica. Solo hace falta que te lo propongas.__"_

_Mi padre cogió de la mano, con calculada delicadeza, a mi madre y posó sus labios en los nudillos en un intento bastante penoso de beso._

_Una sensación de picazón en los ojos me hizo recordar que con una sola mirada, ni siquiera un mínimo gesto, Esme era capaz de demostrar el amor casi reverencial que sentía por su esposo. Y era tan hermoso, que podría hacer que se me saltasen las lágrimas de las que carecía._

_Estiré los labios en un intento de mueca que no podía no considerarse sonrisa, cuando vi a mis hermanos, haciendo esfuerzos patéticos por agradar a toda aquella multitud, tocando el piano de forma tan mala, que ya me imaginaba los rasgos contraídos por el dolor de Edward por escucharles._

_Suspiré mientras me columpiaba y observaba como la nieve caía sobre mí._

_Súbitamente, todo se volvió oscuro y tuve la visión de mí misma, cambiada de escenario, en un bosque lúgubre y, como ya iba siendo habitual, nevando con fuerza. _

_Al verme vestida como un hombre, con pantalones vaqueros y camisa amplia, rastreando y olisqueando el ambiente, vigilando sigilosamente con aquellos ojos rojos, comprendí de inmediato que aquella pintoresca escena se trataba de mi primera caza._

_Sabían que me vigilaban y por eso intentaba controlarme y portarme bien. Pero no había problema. No había humanos cerca y yo dominaba la situación. O eso me parecía a mí._

_Tal vez fue el acelerado curso del crepúsculo. O la nieve cayendo sobre mi muñeca y derritiéndose en ésta._

_Me quedé completamente agarrotada y un acumulo de sensaciones poseyeron mi mente y cuerpo._

_Todo fue demasiado rápido. Como un rayo._

_…Desgarramiento de tela…_

_...Ruido metálico de los botones cayéndose al suelo…_

_…Un peso atroz sobre mi cuerpo…_

_…Aliento quemándome la cara..._

_…Una mezcla de olores procedentes del alcohol, jabón de hierbas, colonia cara y sudor…_

_…Palabras soeces en mi oído…_

_…Risas rompiéndome el alma…_

_…Sollozos contenidos…_

_…Algo frío y afilado cortándome la piel…_

_…Golpes que herían mi cuerpo…_

_…Toda clase de aberraciones inimaginables sobre mi persona…_

_…Los copos de nieve cubriendo lo que quedaba de mi maltrecho cuerpo…_

_Todo giraba alrededor de mí a velocidades vertiginosas, mezclándose en un cumulo de horribles sensaciones de olores, sonidos, dolor, sobre todo mucho dolor y vergüenza…_

_Cuando creí que había llegado a lo máximo, grité como si me estuviesen arrancando una parte esencial de mí. Y entonces me di cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás. Porque aquel bramido no podría ser nunca humano. Mi garganta estaba al rojo vivo y algo en mí se rompió para siempre._

_Sin dejar de gritar, me tumbé sobre el follaje y me aovillé abrazando mis piernas, moviéndome de un lado para otro._

_Y entonces, sentí una cálida presión sobre mi cabello. _

_Una mano empezó a mesar los cabellos y apoyó con delicadeza sus dedos en mis mejillas. El roce se convirtió en una suave caricia. Mi grito se iba atenuando a medida que sentía como el calor se infiltraba en esa zona de mi cuerpo. _

_Y entonces sollocé con fuerza y Edward me agarró para pegarme a su cuerpo y abrazarme en silencio, limitándose a mecerme como si me tratase de un bebé mientras me cantaba algo que me recordaba a una nana._

_Permaneció conmigo hasta que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron el bosque. _

_Edward había sido mi placebo, pero era consciente que mis fantasmas solo se desvanecerían con la sangre._

_Mi sonrisa nostálgica ante aquel recuerdo se convirtió en una burla al imaginarme a aquellos dos querubines de rubios cabellos, que eran mis hermanos, compartir la sed de venganza que acabó con Royce y sus amigos en la tumba con la silenciosa complicidad de Edward._

_Seguramente, su bellísima e idolatrada hermana Rosalie se hubiera convertido en un ángel de muerte y destrucción. Alguien que no debía existir ni siquiera en sus más quiméricas pesadillas._

_Desde luego, dudaba mucho que algunos de ellos hubiesen quemado el vestido de novia lleno de sangre y limpiado las huellas de mi ajusticiamiento para no disgustar a Carlisle._

_La venda se me cayó de los ojos y caí en la cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás. _

_Yo no podía ni quería ser aquella figurita de porcelana bonita que tenía que ser exhibida para agradar. Quería tener voz y voto en todos los actos de mi existencia. _

_Cada vez estaba más convencida de lo mucho que tendría que haber fingido de haber pasado las navidades como Rosalie King._

_Una mueca rota en forma de sonrisa con mucho maquillaje en la cara y mientras lucía mi traje de Coco Chanel, me estaría preguntando a quien pertenecería la colonia que se impregnaba en la camisa de Royce. ¿A su secretaria o a la prostituta de turno?_

_Había muchos sueños rotos y muchas limitaciones en aquella nueva existencia. Pero aquella noche me había cerrado en banda a aceptar que no todos los cambios tenían que ir a peor. _

_Los Cullen me habían aceptado como una más de la familia, sin ninguna condición, y yo se lo había agradecido de forma cruel. Les había arruinado las fiestas._

_Edward tenía razón. Había gente que se hubiese merecido esa oportunidad y yo la estaba desaprovechando._

_Suspiré mientras apoyaba la frente en las cadenas que suspendían el columpio. No tenía ni idea de cómo arreglar la situación._

_Y entonces, apareció el milagro de navidad. O quizás se tratase de un mensaje del espíritu de las navidades futuras. El caso era que en medio del temporal de nieve, una imponente figura apareció de la nada, andando de manera lenta y elegantemente._

_Y era realmente hermoso, con su abrigo negro ondeándose con el viento resaltando su tez pálida y sus cabellos broncíneos brillando a la luz de las calles. Se fue acercando hacia mí hasta que se posicionó enfrente y se paró dirigiéndome una sonrisa mientras me evaluaba con sus ojos dorados._

_Si los rasgos no me hubieran sido tan conocidos desde los últimos meses, le hubiese tomado por un ángel._

_Con una invitación mental, le indiqué que se sentase en el columpio que había a mi lado derecho, y por unos instantes nos quedamos en silencio, observando atentamente los dibujos que los copos hacían en el aire._

_Ni siquiera me había mentalizado preguntarle que estaba haciendo aquí cuando fue él mismo quien rompió su silencio:_

_—Esme y Carlisle me sacaron a patadas de casa para que te fuese a buscar. —Se mordió el labio para no dejar escapar una sonrisa. —Como te fuiste sin abrigo a la calle, tenían miedo que te enfriaras y te cogieses un resfriado._

_Intenté contener una carcajada. ¡Como si eso fuese posible!_

_—Para ser alguien tan listo, la excusa es patética. —Le reprobé. —Aparte, que yo fui la estúpida que se fue sin el abrigo. Por lo tanto, si llegase a ponerme enferma, cosa de ciencia ficción, solo es mi problema._

_Edward suspiró pesadamente exhalando más vaho al frío ambiente._

_—Soy bastante temperamental, —asentí dándole la razón—, y cuando me enfado, lo hago de manera explosiva y digo lo primero que se me cruza a la mente sin medir las consecuencias del impacto de mis palabras. Después, al venirme la cordura, analizo los daños que éstas han causado y me siento horrible, porque hago daño a la gente que me importa y por algo que, en realidad, estoy muy lejos de sentir. No sé qué me pasa. Lo intento evitar pero siempre hablo más de la cuenta y termino hiriendo a alguien. Por suerte, Carlisle y Esme están tan acostumbrados, que ya no se lo toman tan enserio, pero les he causado demasiado dolor por un impulso…_

_—Esta noche no has sido tú el que ha perdido los estribos—confesé ante sus disculpas y arrepentimiento. —Me he llevado el premio. Estuve odiosa y creo que no le podrán perdonar jamás._

_Oí reírse a Edward mientras movía la cabeza:_

_—Nunca sabrás lo que son capaz de aguantar Carlisle y Esme. Hay te quedan muchas para cubrir el cupo, querida._

_Le sonreí con complicidad y el continuó hablando mientras dibujaba figuras con la punta de su zapato:_

_—Debí comprenderte mejor y haberme puesto en tus zapatos. En el fondo, tú y yo somos demasiado parecidos como para ser compatibles. Sencillamente, no hay química entre nosotros._

_—Es el axioma de que los polos iguales se repelen—coincidí con él._

_—Yo, al igual que tú, siempre fui el centro de mi mundo. —Su voz adquirió un deje de nostalgia y comprendí a que se refería. —Estaba totalmente solo, y por eso todo giraba a mi alrededor. Y yo daba la apariencia de que no me importaba en absoluto e, incluso, que me gustaba que todas las atenciones fuesen hacia mí. Puede que no me importase a los tres o los cinco años, pero a partir de los ocho años hasta mis últimas navidades, empecé a pedir el mismo deseo por navidad. Todos los años, escribía la carta a Santa Claus y le pedía que me trajese un hermanito o una hermanita. Estaba cansado que mi madre siempre me regañase por mis travesuras. Yo podía decirle que el perro se había comido la tarta de manzana, pero no que éste había pintado las cortinas con las acuarelas, —me reí ante la pintoresca imagen y Edward imitó mi sonrisa. —Y sobre todo, quería compartir con él o ella, todos los juguetes que me habían traído. Siempre le ponía a Santa Claus que si me lo traía, prometía no ser demasiado tirano con él y que siempre le protegería. Y todas las noches de navidad permanecía en vela por si oía el llanto de un bebé, esperando a ver si debajo del árbol había una cunita con un bebé reclamando atención. No hace falta decirte que siempre me tocaba jugar solo._

_—Creo que te conocía de sobra y sabía que ibas a torturar a ese pequeñín de mil y una maneras—bromeé._

_—Los duendes son irónicos, ¿lo sabías?—negué con la cabeza. —Ellos me han concedido mi deseo de una manera enrevesada. He tenido que atravesar la vida para tener lo que deseaba—parpadeé confusa. — Viniste a nuestro hogar de una manera inesperada y en una noche como ésta. Y desde el primer momento, lo único que deseaba era desmembrarte, quemarte y lanzar tus restos a un pozo… ¡Dios, eras tan irritante! Pero también, desde el primer momento, tuve esperanzas, Rose. —Puso sus dedos en la cadena donde yo los tenía y buscó a tientas los míos. Le ayudé con la tarea y los entrelazamos. A pesar de nuestra fría piel, los sentí increíblemente cálidos. —Eras algo que me faltabas y lo necesitaba de verdad._

_Tenía un montón de nudos en mi garganta, el pecho me pesaba demasiado y me faltaba el aire, aunque éste me fuese innecesario. Seguramente fuese una ilusión, pero tenía la sensación de tener mucha agua en mis ojos y que ésta se liberaba a través de mis mejillas. Había conseguido que alguien me quisiese por lo que yo era. Aunque seguía molesta porque mi belleza no le cautivaba._

_Él se limitó a reírse fuertemente ante aquel pensamiento, y se levantó ofreciéndome la mano para ir a refugiarnos en el portal de la casa._

_Cada vez nevaba más y más fuerte._

_En ningún instante, solté la mano de mi…hermano._

_—Aunque yo haya tenido hermanos en una ocasión, me hace tan feliz que tú estés aquí conmigo, en lo bueno y lo malo. —Le confesé. —Admito que te echaría de menos si me hubieras faltado y que todo sería aun mas difícil sin tu presencia. —Aun así necesitaba que comprendiese que, aunque importante, no era suficiente para mí. No llenaba del todo mi vacio. —Pero, aun siendo egoísta, yo quiero más. Necesito más._

_—Te entiendo. —Contestó sin más. —Necesitas algo que te impulse a seguir adelante._

_— ¿Tú has encontrado tu impulso?—Pregunté sin saber si iba a ser algo embarazoso._

_—Como tú has dicho, es solo un impulso. Pero no el motor que me ayude a continuar. Soy bastante desagradecido por esto, pero la imagen de mi madre se me va haciendo más turbia en mi mente. A medida que pase el tiempo, todo de ella se irá desvaneciendo y pronto se convertirá en un borrón. No recordaré ni su olor, ni el color de sus ojos y pelo, ni el timbre de su voz. Pero siempre recordaré que mi padre y yo eramos su todo para ella…Y cuando mi padre murió por la gripe, mi madre volcó todo eso en mí y en mantenerme a salvo. Todo eso le llevó a intuir lo que Carlisle era y a rogarle que me salvase como él solo podía hacerlo. Ella sabía que, de alguna manera, yo continuaría adelante. Y ese es el impulso que mantiene a flote._

_—Ya—musite. —Pero quiero mi motor. He dejado demasiado por esta oportunidad._

_—Tarde o temprano, Rosalie, encontrarás ese motor. —Me prometió y luego me sonrió burlonamente. —Pero este año, por haber sido mala y haber tirado al pobre Rudolph al fuego, te quedarás sin regalo bueno. Así que sigue pidiendo a Santa Claus, querida._

_Le hubiera pegado un puñetazo si no fuese más fuerte que yo._

_—Entonces, ¿Tú crees que, incluso, los monstruos como nosotros, debemos ser felices?—Inquirí sarcástica._

_—Por ser esta época del año, diré, que en realidad somos ángeles a los que han quebrado sus alas y, por eso, no podemos volver al cielo y nos hemos visto condenados a permanecer en la tierra. Pero incluso los seres del limbo tenemos derecho a nuestras felices navidades._

_Le abracé con fuerza y me contagié con la tibieza de su cuerpo._

_Pronto sentí como su pecho vibraba y le oí reírse a carcajadas. Levanté la cabeza para ver lo que le hacía tanta gracia, y me sorprendí vernos rodeados de jóvenes humanos, que nos miraban boquiabiertos, en el jardín de la casa. Debían venir de alguna fiesta y ahora se dirigían a esta. Tenía que haber escuchado los latidos de sus corazones y haberme ardido la garganta debido al olor de su sangre._

_Pero en realidad, estaba curiosa. ¿Por qué nos miraban?_

_— ¿Qué ocurre?—Cuchicheé en el oído de Edward. _

_A él le parecía la situación muy divertida._

_—Pues que todas mujeres te envidian por tener en tus brazos a alguien tan hermoso—puse los ojos en blanco. —Y todos los hombres intentan averiguar cómo descuartizarme para tener el privilegio de estar contigo cinco minutos. —Le dediqué una sonrisa petulante. Me sentí orgullosa de poder percibir como se les aceleraba el corazón…a todos, menos a uno. Un muchacho apuesto de cabello rizado moreno y que me sonreía tímidamente y suspiraba cada vez que miraba a Edward._

_— ¡Olvídate de ese chico!—Edward se estaba divirtiendo mucho. —Está ideando la manera de preguntarme si estaría dispuesto a pasar las navidades debajo de sus sabanas._

_Me apetecía ser un poco más mala aquella noche. Sabía que Santa Claus me perdonaría alguna vez._

_Edward intervino para ayudarme:_

_—Se me ocurre algo para romper sus corazoncitos. —Alzó la vista y comprendí._

_Nos encontrábamos bajo el muérdago._

_—Ya sabes la tradición. —Enarcó la ceja._

_Hice el gesto de tragar saliva. _

_¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Por qué no? Solo por una noche. Y debía admitir que, aunque pensaba en Edward como un hermano, también era el ser más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto, y los deseos de mi cuerpo eran más poderosos que mi raciocinio. Después de todo, se trataba de un hombre. Yo tenía mis necesidades. Y sobre todo, me sentía satisfecha. Por fin le había fascinado con mi belleza. _

_— ¡Bésame!—le ordené. Total, por cinco minutos podía olvidar el detalle de la fraternidad._

_—Cierra los ojos—me susurró._

_Lentamente, lo hice, pasé mi lengua por mis labios y alcé mi barbilla entreabriendo mi boca, suspirando, anhelante, a que sus labios se posaran, amoldándose a los míos y un cosquilleo recorriese estos._

_El cosquilleo sucedió…pero en mi frente… y pronto sentí su risa en mi pelo._

_Un sentimiento de frustración golpeó mi cuerpo. Aquello le pareció aun más gracioso._

_Intuí su sonrisa torcida dibujada en la piel de mi frente._

_—No creerías que sería tan sencillo, ¿verdad?—se burló. —Necesitarás muchas navidades esperando a que el milagro llegue. Soy Edward Cullen y mis besos no son gratuitos._

_"¡Cretino petulante!",__ le maldije suspirando para que el regalo de navidad fuese la paciencia para aguantar a Edward toda la eternidad._

_Había dejado de nevar._

_**~*~**_

_**(1)**__La ley seca, en la enmienda nº XVIII de la constitución, no fue derogada hasta 1933._

_**(2)**__ Rudolph, según la mitología navideña, se trata de un reno de nariz roja luminosa, jefe de los nueve renos que tiran del trineo de Santa Claus._

_~*~ _

_En fin, poco a poco, voy saliendo de la inactividad y regreso al mundo del . ^^. Se lo debía a a una de las encargadas del concurso y en parte, por eso estoy aqui. Creo que debo demasiado por el apoyo que me ha dado y esto es lo minimo._

_Es una pequeña paranoia mía sobre la relacion Edward/Rosalie (como hermanos)...Sé que no se llevan muy bien, pero siempre sentí una pequeña curiosidad por ese periodo de Rosalie sin Emmett._

_Espero que seais buenos y mi regalo de navidad sean vuestros rr. Y espero tambien que solo sean para esta historia. El resto de las historias, las ire actualizando. Por favor, paciencia una vez más, que voy poco a poco, pero de verdad, que necesitaba un respiro y no quiero que se me presione, y mucho menos con el concurso de Yuliss y Tatarata._

_En fin, solo deciros que no sé si ganaré, pero os prometo que por cada voto que reciba, tendreis una noche con Edward, Jasper y Emmett bajo el acebo...^^_

_Merry Chritsmas._


End file.
